


【露中】心潮澎湃10

by FWHADL



Category: Axis - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWHADL/pseuds/FWHADL
Kudos: 18





	【露中】心潮澎湃10

刚一踏进飞机舱室，似乎就和外面冷风还在竭力呼嚎的萧瑟场景完全隔绝，王耀有些愣神的看着地上铺的毛绒地毯，那神态带着当年幼小的伊万初见时的迷惘，可又多了不可言喻的心照不宣。  
王耀身上只有单薄的毛衣，脚上还穿着家里的拖鞋，那个拖鞋还是王湾王澳给他绣的花纹上去，“手工课的作业！哥哥喜欢么？”  
“……喜欢。”  
伊万脱去大衣，随意的往旁边的沙发一丢，王耀被他拦腰抱过去，一把压倒在地毯上。  
“我好喜欢你，小耀，喜欢得……”  
王耀的小腿挂在伊万的肩膀上，膝盖被伊万一手按住，伊万一手粗暴的把王耀的裤子和内裤一齐褪下到高抬起的膝盖，他笑着把毛衣下摆掀起，王耀上身肌肤在接触到空气时轻抖了一下，伊万看着王耀身上绷紧的曲线，把下摆盖在王耀嘴边，温柔的说到，  
“咬紧了。”  
相比于王耀对他的近乎全部袒露，伊万依旧是穿戴整齐，衣冠楚楚，只是微笑着解开裤腰间的皮带，硕大的龟头急不可耐的从下拉的裤头露出，伊万抬胯，一下贴近，轻碰了一下王耀的腿间。  
“小耀。”  
伊万侧头，舌尖由下而上舔舐着王耀腿外侧的曲线，在膝盖处打转，最后轻咬一下，留下浅浅的牙印。  
“我要开始咯。”  
伊万拉开沙发桌旁的夹层，熟练的撕开安全套单手套上，王耀听见他拿出一大瓶液体的声音，腿间肌肤紧张的收缩着，但想着应该是润滑液，有扩张，起码不会那么煎熬，正当他不断安慰自己，准备好伊万伸进手指扩张时，抵在穴口处的，却直接是炽热如燃铁的巨物。  
王耀心下一沉，之前伊万强上他的记忆猛地涌上来，那股尖锐的刺痛，事后他不得不避开伊凡，偷偷用酒精处理流血的伤口，那难忍的羞愧，王耀顿时心间五味杂陈。  
伊万直接拧开瓶盖，一把倒在王耀腿间，微凉的液体直接流进炙热的内里，王耀惊得浑身一抖，伊万微笑着，加重手上的禁锢力道，扶着蹭满润滑剂的性器，挤开王耀瑟缩的股间，径直挺进穴口。  
“唔！”  
王耀随着伊万的深入一下挺起腰，伊万低头吻了吻王耀的腹部，舔舐过深陷的线条，毫不怜惜的继续开拓。  
“唔啊…慢点，慢点…咕…”  
王耀往后扬起脖颈的线条美极了，伊万一边品尝着王耀紧致温暖的甬道，一边欣赏着王耀渐入佳境的迷醉模样，身上每一处线条的收缩放松，细密的汗珠逐渐冒出来，伊万饶有兴趣的吮吸了一下，有种奇妙的腥甜。  
伊万的目光流转，最终停留在王耀因为做爱而兴奋高昂晃动的性器上，宽大而有些粗糙的手掌一下握住收紧，直接上下撸动起来。  
王耀死死咬住毛衣，拼命压抑住口中的喘息，可脑子里满是爆炸般的快感。  
伊万有些用力握紧了一下王耀的性器，王耀疼得牙关一松，伊万趁虚而入，狠狠堵住他的嘴唇，身下的抽插更甚，上下一齐作用，王耀很快就被操得丢盔卸甲，只能在激烈的冲撞里先保持不要窒息，努力的大口深吸着。  
搅动的水声像是匕首滑在王耀心间，他的那一点安慰自己的借口被血淋淋的揭穿，伊万不是孩子对父亲或是长辈的仰慕爱戴，就是渴望他，想要他，而且正在他身上疯狂的发泄兽欲。  
“我爱你，小耀。”  
伊万也沉醉了，他兴奋的松开王耀的双腿，直接卡在腿间进攻，又执拗的抱紧王耀的肩膀，与他唇舌交缠。  
“你爱我吗？”  
王耀被伊万一路拖着做，从最外侧会客厅的地毯，拖到餐厅的酒水间，放在吧台上干，最后王耀被塞在卫生间的浴缸里，射出了这场性事的第三次也是最后一次，稀薄的不行的精液。  
“你爱我吗？”  
王耀全身不知道是青紫的吻痕还是鲜红的伤痕，伊万插在他体内又从浴室抱到床上艹干时他已经神志不清了，只知道护着自己的头部，防止在剧烈的驰骋里被扭断脖子。  
不过那也没必要了。  
伊万孜孜不倦的问着这一个问题，王耀不知道自己回没回答，只知道伊万停下的时候，轻轻在耳边说了一句。  
“早安，欢迎回家。”


End file.
